A Time to Kill
by Akarnia
Summary: The Amazons are threatened by an evil from the future which comes back in time with weapons of the future to wipe them out. But Xena and Gabrielle come to the rescue as usual.


A Time To Kill  
By: Akarnia (Jessica Edwards)  
  
The characters Xena, Gabrielle, Alti and Varia Belong to renaissance pictures and the creators of the television series xena: warrior princess. This story contains violence, but only as much as the actual series has.  
  
This story takes place after to "To Helicon and back"  
  
Rated: pg  
  
I would love feedback. Amzngirl04@aol.com  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"You know Xena I hate when you get like this" Gabrielle said "Like what?" Xena asked irritated  
  
"When your thinking of one of your opponents that made you mad, You get moody"  
  
"How do you know that's why I'm moody?" Xena asked  
  
" Xena, by now I know you as well as I know myself, I can always tell what your thinking"  
  
" Well then who am I thinking of?"  
  
Gabrielle thought for a while then asked " Are you dead or alive?" " Um alive"  
  
"Male or female?"  
  
"Female"  
  
Their conversation was cut short by the sound of clashing swords in the distance.  
  
" lets go" yelled xena and signaled to Gabrielle. They both hurriedly ran towards the fight.  
  
Xena and Gabrielle came over the hill. Xena stopped suddenly and grabbed gabby by the arm.  
  
" Xena we have to help her, she's alone" Said Gabrielle  
  
" I know...she's doing very well to" Xena said, as she watched a young girl fight off at least ten men. The girl was young about 19; she had long curly auburn hair and dangerous green eyes. She was wearing clothes like an Amazon, but not like any tribe Xena and Gabby knew of. The girl was clearly not afraid to get blood on her sword for she had already killed a couple men. She was defeating her enemies until one of the men snuck up behind her and knocked her over the side of the head w/ the hilt of his sword. While the girl was recovering, the seven or eight men that were left gathered around her.  
  
"Xena" Gabby warned  
  
" ok now we help her," xena said. Gabrielle ran to her rescue and xena stopped their swords with her Chakram. The battle was quickly over with the help of Xena and Gabrielle. The young girl who was out of breath but not hurt walked over to the two friends.  
  
" Thank you" the girl said  
  
" Sure the names xe-"  
  
" Xena and Gabrielle.. I know who you are, and I can't tell you how honored I am to actually meet you" the girl interrupted.  
  
" My name is Andrea" She said as she made her right hand into a fist and crossed it over her chest. Xena and Gabrielle did the same. It was the Amazon Greeting.  
  
" So you are an Amazon?" asked Gabrielle  
  
" Yes, but not of a tribe familiar to you" Andrea answered  
  
" Which one? I was sure we knew all of them"  
  
" this might sound a little unbelievable to you but I'm telling the truth"  
  
" What is it?" Xena asked  
  
" I'm from the future, The far future. I belong to the only tribe left, in a land across the seas, deep in the jungle unknown to everyone of my time. I came to your time to warn you and the Amazons"  
  
" Warn us about what" Gabrielle asked  
  
" About Malgra, She's come back in time to kill all the Amazons and free Alti"  
  
Xena began to listen very carefully " How could she kill ALL the Amazons?" Xena asked.  
  
" Malgra has brought many weapons from the future"  
  
" If we get to the amazons on time we can build a defense" Said xena. Xena and Gabrielle started to walk away.  
  
" No" Said Andrea Stopping Xena  
  
" I don't think you understand. These weapons are, are more powerful then Greek fire, then black powder from chin.. This is serious."  
  
" Well do you have a plan?" Xena asked  
  
" I was hoping you could come up with something"  
  
Xena sighed and rolled her eyes " Well let's start by finding out who attacked you"  
  
" They were Alti's men, my guess is that malgra's already freed her"  
  
" Perfect" Xena sighed  
  
" We can talk about this on the way to the amazons" Gabrielle said finally.  
The three set off to varia's tribe.  
  
Xena and Gabrielle walked a few feet ahead of Andrea on the path to the Amazon village.  
  
"Do you have light or dark hair?" Gabrielle asked  
  
" light"  
  
"Warlord or royalty?  
  
"Neither"  
  
Gabrielle thought for a minute.  
  
"ohhh...Nijara"  
  
"Nope"  
  
Gabrielle had no idea and decided to give up for awhile.  
  
" Do you have a plan?" Gabrielle asked  
  
"Not yet, I need to find out more about this Malgra"  
  
" It wouldn't hurt to find out more about Andrea either" Gabrielle Suggested.  
  
" Hey Andrea" Xena called and signaled to her. Andrea started toward xena and gab.  
  
" why did Malgra come back in time to kill the Amazons?"  
  
Andrea silently gathered her words but still seemed unsure of what to say.  
  
"My tribe is much larger and more powerful, she couldn't defeat us.but the amazons now are few in numbers and week and." Andrea stopped short .  
  
"And?" Xena asked  
  
"Nothing"  
  
Xena could tell she was hiding something but know wasn't the time to find out. "Andrea you look very familiar" Gabrielle stated.  
  
"Probably because I'm a descendent of an Amazon from this time"  
  
"who?"  
  
"Amarice"  
  
"Wow, you really do look a lot like her"  
  
"um. is she alive now?" Andrea asked.  
  
"She died about 25 years ago" Xena said.  
  
"Did she die bravely?"  
  
"Yes, in battle"  
  
"Was she a good person?"  
  
Xena and Gabrielle let out a quiet giggle.  
  
"Yes she was" Gabrielle said  
  
"Yeah, wild and stubborn to" Xena added.  
  
Andrea smiled at the thought of her relative. Xena knew Andrea was a good person, but there was something mysterious about her, something she needed to find out to solve this whole thing.  
  
Xena, Gabrielle, And Andrea arrived at the small Amazon tribe lead by Varia.  
  
"Gabrielle.. Xena, what brings you here?" asked Lareal the Amazon who is second in command.  
  
" We have a problem.where's Varia I need to speak with her"  
  
"She's in the queens hut" Lareal answered pointing in the direction of Varia's tent. Lareal wanted to find out more but she sensed I t was important and that Varia needed to know first.  
  
"wow.this is great" Andrea whispered excitedly.  
  
"What is?" Gabrielle asked  
  
"I get to meet Varia. one of the legendary queens"  
  
The three entered Varia's tent. Varia was facing the back of the tent reading a scroll. "Varia" Xena said urgently  
  
"XENA" Varia said slightly startled " um.. Hi, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Sit down we need to talk" xena said  
  
"Oh no what did I do now?" Varia asked frustrated  
  
Varia sat down on her throne and Gabrielle, Xena and Andrea gathered around her.  
  
"Varia this is Andrea. she has something important to tell you"  
  
"what's that?" Varia asked focusing her attention on Andrea.  
  
"Well I guess I'll start by telling you I'm an Amazon,.. but from the future"  
  
"Excuse me" Varia asked  
  
"I know it sounds unbelievable but.. The important thing is why I'm here"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was sent by my tribe to warn you about a young woman, she's from my time has also come here. Her name is Malgra, she's come to kill every single Amazon"  
  
Varia began to giggle "one women. Kill all the amazons? I know were few in numbers but come on?" Varia said but soon stopped giggling when she saw how serious all their faces were. Before she spoke again she cleared her throat.  
  
"Ok.I can see there's more to your story"  
  
"There is, she plans to free Alti, and probably already has. But the worst part is. she's brought weapons from the future, very powerful ones"  
  
Varia stood up  
  
"I'll call a meeting, let the others know"  
  
"Wait I don't think we should tell them quite yet" Gabrielle suggested.  
  
"We need to be prepared in case of an attack" Varia argued  
  
" I agree, but for now we need to keep everyone alive and safe"  
  
"Gabrielle is right.don't let anyone leave the camp, especially by themselves. Alti's dangerous and we can't afford to loose anyone. We'll let the others know what's going on in the morning"  
  
Varia agreed and called the scouts in.  
  
(While gabby gave Andrea a history lesson, Xena and Varia discussed the situation)  
  
"So...What are we going to do?" Varia asked.  
  
"well, first I need to have a little talk with Andrea, and hopefully she'll tell me something that will help take care of Malgra" Xena replied.  
  
"Varia" Lareal said as she entered the tent and knelt down on one knee.  
  
"yes"  
  
"Two of our scouts still haven't come back, do you want us to send a search group?" Lareal asked.  
  
"NO..stay here,call for them again and if they don't come back I'll find them" Xena said taking charge.  
  
Lareal shot a quick look at Varia for her approval. Varia nodded and she left the tent with Lareal. Xena picked up her sword and headed out of the tent also. "Xeeennnnnnnaaaaaaa" Whispered a chilling coarse voice that surrounded the whole room. Xena stopped short in her tracks knowing whom the voice belonged to but not wanting to turn around to find out she was right.  
  
"what's the matter xena didn't think you'd see me again?" Xena slowly turned around to see Alti comfortably seated on varia's throne.  
  
"why are you here Alti?"  
  
"Oh you know why Xena"  
  
"To torment me?"  
  
Alti let out an evil giggle  
  
"I'm not the one you need to worry about...Malgra on the other hand, is a determined girl, and we share a deep hate for your little Amazon friends. granted Malgra has a better reason for her hate, but with my spiritual powers and her weaponry well take every last one of them out"  
  
"Alti, why is Malgra doing this, why does she hate the amazons so much?"  
  
"Oh no Xena . I'm not going to tell you that, not that it will help you any but that's something you need to ask the new little Amazon"  
  
"BANG,BANG,BANG" three loud shots rang through the camp.  
  
Xena jumped at the loud sounds and turned to look out the door, she quickly turned back around to see Alti disappearing while giving her infamous laugh. Xena rushed out of the tent to investigate what happened.  
  
"Gabrielle what's going in?" xena yelled while running to gabrielle's side.  
  
" I don't know..but the noises came from that way" Gabrielle said pointing north. Xena looked north into the forest and saw Varia sending two of her scouts out.  
  
"should she be doing that?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
" It's to late now" Xena replied, minutes later the two scouts came out of the forest carrying with them two other amazons, one clearly dead and the other barley alive. Varia and Gabrielle rushed to there sides with xena not far behind.  
  
" Turn her over" xena said to the Amazon who was dragging the one who looked to be dead.  
  
" By the gods" Gabrielle gasped. The girl was clearly dead; there was a whole in the center of her forehead about an inch in diameter.  
  
" Varia" Gabrielle called. Varian sent the other Amazon who had the same type of holes in her shoulder and thigh, off to be bandaged. She then walked quickly over to Gabrielle, xena, and the deceased Amazon.  
  
" nooo" Varia sighed with a clear look of fear and disgust on her face.  
  
" What did this?" Varia asked  
  
" They are called guns.. They're ten times more accurate, efficient, and powerful then any arrow not to mention hand held" Andrea explained. Xena stood up and shot her arm out at Andrea grabbing her by the arm and dragged her of to a near by tent.  
  
" Alright..we need to talk" xena said firmly while throwing Andrea into the tent.  
  
" what?" Andrea asked  
  
" There's something your not telling us, something that may have saved that girls life.why does Malgra hate the amazons so much?"  
  
Andrea looked down in sham knowing she had to tell xena but not knowing how  
  
" well?" Xena urged  
  
" There isn't anything. at least nothing important"  
  
" you'd be surprised"  
  
" Ok. well I ..It's not something I or any Amazon from my tribe enjoy talking about. it's..it's .. very shameful"  
  
" Well get prepared to be shamed even more because if you don't tell me now more innocent people will die"  
  
" Ok.ok it's a long story so you may want to sit down"  
  
xena and Andrea both took a seat and Andrea took a deep breath before she began her story.  
  
" When I was only about three or four the amazons were under the rule of a very .a. strict leader named Herana . Herana had firm rules and the punishments for breaking them were harsh. At that same time there was a young women named shara and her five-year-old daughter Malgra. Her mother was a good woman, always wanting peace, but unfortunately Herana wanted the opposite and lead us into senseless battles to gain land. When our enemy would surrender they were to be killed. After one battle Shara was ordered to kill the surrendered men, when she refused and let the men free her and her daughter were sentenced to death. Shara and Malgra were locked up for days in their own tribe's dungeon. The next morning Malgra was forced to watch her mother be beheaded and Malgra's sentence was still being decided so she was locked up again. Many of the amazons disagreed with Herana's judgments and rules but were to afraid to stand up to her, except for two amazons who wanted to respect Shara by saving her daughter. So that night they rescued malgra from her cell and snuck her out of camp. When they were almost into the forest the gaurds spotted them and shot them. They missed Malgra and she ran deep into the forest. By morning Malgra came across a Small cabin that belong to an evil shamaness named Keria, Keria invited her in and being a shamaness already knew what had happened to the young girl. Keria hated the amazons and needed an apprentice, so she told Malgra that the two amazons that she thought were trying to save her were really taking her out to kill her and that she had saved Malgra by shooting the two amazons. She reminded her of how evil the amazons were every day and they plotted her revenge."  
  
" Has anyone ever told her the truth?" Xena asked with a curious tone.  
  
" Yes several times but she doesn't listen"  
  
"I think I have an idea to change her"  
  
" No xena this is the last time"  
  
" Last time for what?"  
  
" the last time malgra kills a part of me.. You see I have a bit of revenge I have to deal with to. Years later malgra came back and Killed Herana. and her guard my. mother. She attacked us many times and every time we try to tell her the truth and convert her but she escapes and and kills more of my sisters, One of them my blood sister.. But not this time, this time I Kill her"  
  
" No you're a strong person. Don't be taken over by hate" Xena pleaded. Andrea looked away ready to cry.  
  
" I know it hurts, but killing Malgra won't ease the pain" Xena continued.  
  
" How would you know?' Andrea shouted now crying  
  
" My brother was murdered so was my son and his father, and my only love..the only thing revenge does is make you a murderer, just like the person you hate, all your doing is continuing the cycle of Violence"  
  
Andrea didn't agree with her but didn't argue.  
  
" Alti's only a ghost so she's the least of our worries. but her spiritual powers still can cause trouble. You and Lareal go and look through he scrolls, see if you can find anything" Xena said changing the subject. Andrea nodded and went to get Lareal, Xena left the tent with her to go talk with Gabrielle.  
  
" Gabrielle" xena called  
  
" xena..what are we going to do? How are we going to stop her?" Gabrielle frantically asked.  
  
" I have an idea"  
  
"what?"  
  
" I'm going to us the same thing I used against Varia and toris, and Marcus"  
  
" what's that"  
  
"I'm going to show her revenge isn't worth it.. You see when Malgra was very little the amazons executed her mother, If I can get her to see her mothers face in her victims then we can save her"  
  
" Sounds good, but if it doesn't work then what?"  
  
"I'm not sure. how's that girl?"  
  
" she'll be fine"  
  
" Xena, Gabrielle .. You and Andrea are welcome to sleep in my tent tonight" Varia offered.  
  
" Thank you varia- Gabrielle I need you and some others to hide some daggers and short swords underneath some dirt and hay by the tents ok"  
  
" Got it"  
  
The next morning  
  
"Andrea, Andrea wake up" xena whispered while tapping Andrea's shoulder.  
  
" what is it?" Andrea asked startled  
  
"There were two men coming from the east end of camp..they split up, one went right the other went left."  
  
" They're probably Alti's men.. Were they carrying anything?"  
  
" They were only carrying small black objects, that they held close to their chests"  
  
" That's bad, those are the weapons that did that to the two scouts, what should we do?"  
  
" You and Gabrielle cut a whole in the back of the tent, go out that way and take out the man who went left, I'm hoping the others one will go for the queens tent, and when he does Varia and I will take care of him"  
  
" O.K.-- Gabrielle, two of Alti's men are here, follow me" Andrea whispered to Gabrielle. They both slowly stood up and cut a hole in the back of the tent and carefully crawled out. While they were getting in their places xena laid down next to Varia and pretended to be asleep.  
  
* * *  
*  
  
Andrea and Gabrielle made their way down the row of tents, watchful of the enemy. Gabrielle was in lead, when they past the third tent Gabrielle stopped short.  
  
" over there"Gabrielle whispered and pointed out towards a man heading into another tent a few yards ahead. Gabrielle and Andrea silently moved in behind him. The man was half way in the tent when he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
" can we help you?" Gabrielle asked sweetly  
  
The man startled turned around to see two young amazons with their arms crossed standing shoulder to shoulder. Andrea kicked him across the face knocking him backward. Before he got a chance to fire his gun Gabrielle whipped her leg under and tripped him, Andrea grabbed the gun from his arms and knocked him out.  
  
" lets see how xena 's doing" Gabrielle suggested.  
  
* * *  
*  
  
Varia was fast asleep in the queen's hut, Next to her was xena, who appeared to be sleeping but was very attentive to her surroundings knowing that one of Malgra's men would be joining them shortly. Moments later Xena heard the footsteps of large boots entering the tent. The sound of the boots rounded the table leading him in front if xena and varia. He approached their feet, gun in hand pointed at Xena. Before he could pull the trigger Xena snapped her eyes open and reached up grabbing the gun from his hands, She kicked his sensitive area and smashed him over the head with the gun.  
  
" what's going on?. who's he?" Varia asked shocked by her awakening.  
  
" this. This is one of the bad guys" xena answered holding the man up by his hair. "Come on" xena through the man out of the tent. Xena and Varia walked out side with him carrying the man's weapon.  
  
" How does one of these things work?" Xena asked waving the gun around.  
  
" You pull the trigger" Andrea answered while she and Gabrielle jogged over to Xena, and Xena began to pull the trigger.  
  
"Woa.wait, don't pull it, at least not now" Andrea warned. The man Xena beat started to regain consciousness and began to moan in agony.  
  
" Oh..good now we can get some information" xena smiled. She grabbed him by the collar.  
  
" Xena .let me" Andrea suggested. Andrea bent down in front of the man.  
  
"ok.I know your with Malgra. so where is she?"  
  
" I won't tell you anything" the man answered. Andrea offered him a cute smile.  
  
" Alright lets try it this way" Andrea grabbed the man by the collar and got in his face.  
  
"Tell me were she is .or Die"  
  
"I'd rather die"  
  
Andrea sighed" O.K." She stood up and pointed the gun at his head, as she was about to pull the trigger a threatening voice sounded behind her.  
  
"Do that Andrea and you'll accompany him in the after life" A young African women steped out from behind the tent, gun pointed at the back of Andrea's head. Xena quickly reached for her chakram.  
  
" I wouldn't do that if I were you Xena" Malgra warned, and Xena set her weapon back in place. Malgra gave a signal and men came out from every direction armed with handguns. They gathered the amazons from their tents and held everyone at gunpoint, including xena.  
  
"Drop your weapon Andrea.NOW" Malgra ordered. Andrea slowly dropped the gun she was carrying, and noticed Xena digging her boot underneath the ground to reveal her sword, xena signaled for Andrea to do the same. Gabrielle and Varia did also hoping the rest would catch on.  
  
" Hold her" Malgra said to her men. Two of her guards held Andrea firmly. Malgra walked around to the front of Andrea. " now, I have a decision to make. I can let you all die fighting honorably like amazons or, I can kill you all as hostages like you did my mother" Malgra said speaking to the whole tribe. Then she started to walk closer to Andrea and speaking to her directly.  
  
" You know I don't really have to kill xena she's not an Amazon .. or you because once I kill all of them you won't even exist..( Malgra smiles) but I'd rather kill you personally.I think I'll take your head and add it to my collection.right next to your mother and sister." Malgra laughed. Andrea jumped at her in rage but was restrained.  
  
"awww. nice try, but you'll have to do a lot better than that, I mean even having a huge advantage I thought it would be a challenge" Malgra said so the hole tribe could hear. While speaking she was slowly backing up towards Xena.  
  
" You're making this way too easy"  
  
" We'll try harder" Xena growled while delivering a fierce kick to malgra's chin, she kicked her other leg up tossing the sword into her hand. Xena knocked out the to men holding her. Malgra fell back into Andrea who had gotten free from one guard; She took malgra's gun and shot both men. Andrea turned and shot the two men holding Varia and Gabrielle. A surprise battle broke out between the two groups  
  
END OF BATTLE  
  
When the battle was over the amazons sprung out in cheers. They killed or injured most of the men, only few escaped. About five amazons lost their lives. Xena noticed that Andrea still was troubled, She was focused on something. Xena looked over to see what Andrea was looking at. It was Malgra, she was crawling behind one of the dead men for his gun. Andrea started quickly towards her. Malgra stopped short to the sound of a gun being loaded.  
  
"Were do you think your going?" Andrea asked. Malgra slowly turned over on to her back, Andrea reached down and grabbed her neck and aimed her gun at Malgra.  
  
"Andrea no!" Xena yelled, she and Gabrielle ran to Andrea's side.  
  
"stop Andrea" xena commanded, But Andrea just tightened her grip around Malgra's neck.  
  
" why?" Andrea asked with anger in her voice. Gabrielle knelt down beside Andrea.  
  
" Because.if you kill her you become like her.Let her live with her suffering, You can move on" Gabrielle explained.  
  
"But she killed my mother and my sister"  
  
"And killing malgra won't bring them back"  
  
" And it won't make you feel better either.Believe me" Xena cut in. Andrea let out a deep emotional sigh, she wanted to kill Malgra but she knew Xena and Gabrielle were right and she trusted them.  
  
" O.K.."Andrea whispered frustrated and threw the gun down and stood up." What do you suggest we do?"  
  
Malgra scurried to her feet and began to run.  
  
" Oh no. You're not going anywhere" Xena yelled to Malgra. Xena grabbed a rope on the ground and whipped on end out around Malgra's leg, and She fell to the ground.  
  
"Take her and chain her" Xena ordered.  
  
Two guards amazons pick Malgra up and dragged her off to the queen's hut.  
  
"Nickla, taras, jennin. prepare a funeral for our dead sisters" Varia ordered .  
  
Andrea turned and watched Malgra be dragged away " I hope your right" she sighed.  
  
" Trust me" Xena replied. Andrea walked off in the other direction.  
  
" Xena, do you think Malgra has more men out there?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
" I don't know .I can understand Malgra underestimating us, but she's working with Alti and she's smarter than that."  
  
"Alti..is she here? Did you see her?"  
  
" Yes. I talked with her.she's only a ghost so she can't harm us physically, but I'm sure she still has her spiritual powers and that could mean trouble"  
  
" Well how are you going to deal with malgra?"  
  
" A little tough love...Gabrielle I want you to collect all their weapons, and make sure no one leaves camp but everyone is on the look out.ok?"  
  
"Got it" Gabrielle said and started out to do Xena's bidding. Xena walked over to Andrea and grabbed her shoulder. " Come with me" Xena ordered. Andrea and Xena walked to the tent Malgra was being held in, Xena dismissed the two guards and the entered.  
  
" Just kill me now because I won't tell you anything,.No matter what all the amazons will die" Malgra threatened.  
  
" Silence" Xena commanded, " I don't wont you to speak and I don't want you to think,.. just listen"  
  
" why should I listen to you?" Malgra argued. Xena quickly reached her hand up grabbing under Malgra's chin and squeezed her cheeks together.  
  
" Because what I have to say will save your life" Xena whispered harshly and slowly let go of her but stayed close.  
  
" There was once this very young girl who lived with her mother and loved her very much, one day the ruler of their land who was very harsh killed that girls mother for doing a good and honorable deed and tried to kill the girl to. But two of her mothers friends tried to help her escape but they were killed as well.. This young girl was then adopted by a cruel and evil person who brainwashed her, who taught her to hate and filled her with revenge.sound familiar?" Xena asked. Malgra looked down and starred at her feet.  
  
" The Amazon queen executed your mother so you kill her along with others, one happening to be Andrea's innocent mother, and now she wants to kill you. Suppose she does kill you and someone who loves you wants vengeance and kills Andrea and then Andreas friend kills her, do you see where I'm getting at?.it's the cycle of hate.when will it end?" Xena asked Malgra directly and then slowly focused her gaze toward Andrea.  
  
Xena could tell her words were getting to the both of them. She looked back down at Malgra and asked forcefully.  
  
"did your mother hate?.did she murder people?"  
  
Malgra looked up with a very upset expression.  
  
"Would she want you to wipe out an entire race?" Malgra's eye's slowly watered and she looked again.  
  
"think about it for a while. I'll be back latter" Xena said frustrated while leaving the tent. Andrea waited till Xena was gone then slowly walked up to Malgra's, they looked each other in the eyes.  
  
" Xena's right . so I won't kill you.but just know I will always hate you and I'll never forgive you" Andrea said with emotion and turned to exit the tent.  
  
" And I will always hate you!" malgra yelled. Andrea turned back around in shock.  
  
" Hate me for what?"  
  
" For murdering my mother"  
  
" Would you listen to yourself.your insane. I didn't kill your mother I didn't even know her.but you killed mine" Andrea yelled with anger and left the tent.  
  
Malgra was confused now more than ever. The more she thought about what she had done the more she wondered why she had done it.  
  
" Xena.. My scouts spotted more men in the forest" Varia reported.  
  
" How many?" Xena asked.  
  
" We only saw three, but there may be more"  
  
Xena thought a while. " How are you at tree running?"  
  
"pretty good"  
  
" Great go get some bows and arrows"  
  
Varia raced to get the weapons, and returned with a quiver of 5 arrows and a bow for Xena and a set for herself. Xena and Varia headed out to the forest.  
  
Once they were about 300 yards away from camp Xena heard the loading of a gun, she signaled to Varia and they both leaped into the trees. The man with the gun appeared down below and was cautiously searching. Varia lifted her bow and placed a skinny wood arrow with a green-feathered end across it and pulled back. Xena pulled the bow down from it's aim before Varia had a chance to let go.  
  
" lets play with him a while shall we?" Xena suggested. Varia smiled and nodded.  
  
" HEY, you looking for us?" Xena shouted down, the man quickly aimed his gun and fired, but he wasn't quick enough. Xena and Varia had already leaped through the trees to the other side of him.  
  
" Over here" Varia Shouted from the right of him. He turned in her direction and fired again, she quickly flipped to the next tree.  
  
" Don't forget about me" Xena yelled.  
  
He spun all the way around toward the direction of the voice but saw nothing. There was silence for a few moments and The man figured he had scared them away and he lowered his gun, Before he began to walk again two big boots collided with his face. He fell to the ground unconscious and Xena stood towering over him.  
  
" Xena hurry three men are coming from the south!" Varia warned.  
  
Xena quickly turned behind her and saw the three men approaching on horseback and swiftly jumped back into the trees. Xena ducked low under the branches and vigilantly watched the enemy. She kept an eye on Varia to make sure she didn't attempt anything stupid. They watched the three horsemen ride up to their unconscious comrade; the leader dismounted and inspected the fallen man. The other men had their guns out and reading searching for the enemy. Before Xena could make a move on them Varia jumped out into an opening of the tree and shouted .  
  
" HEY" all three of the men began shooting in her direction and did not cease. Xena could clearly see Varia leaping and flipping through each tree. Xena knew they weren't going to stop firing anytime soon and that Varia couldn't keep this up forever. Xena lifted her bow and pulled an arrow from the quiver on her back, she quickly placed it across the bow and fired, hitting the man mounted on the horse. She pulled back another arrow and fired again this time hitting their leader and killing him. The last men standing fired aimlessly into the trees. Xena stopped shooting and searched for Varia until she spotted Varia behind a leafy branch, Varia had her bow loaded and fired her arrow. Xena flipped down from the tree landing right in front of the gunmen catching the arrow. Both Varia and the gunmen were in shock, but before Varia began to question Xena, Xena shot her elbow back fiercely hitting him in the nose. Varia jumped out of the trees and rushed up to Xena.  
  
" What are you doing?" Varia asked angrily.  
  
"Taking hostages.. Is that ok with you?" Xena asked politely .  
  
" Oh. do you think they'll tell us anything?" Varia asked.  
  
" Maybe but even if they don't it's always good to have them around"  
  
" yeh. you'd think that since we have malgra the war would be over you know, now that we cut off the head of the hydra"  
  
" The war is over. but the bloodshed isn't"  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" Well I gave Malgra a wake up call, and she's not going anywhere, The down side is a lot of people will get killed from both sides"  
  
" um xena.were did they go?" Varia asked with a strong hint of confusion in her voice. Xena turned around to where the men were but saw nothing, the men had disappeared.  
  
" What's going on?" Varia asked again. Xena thought a while then realized their terrible mistake.  
  
" It was a distraction"  
  
"What .why, who?"  
  
" It's Alti, she needed us to get away from camp while she attacked it.. We have to get back there.  
  
" BANG,BANG, BANG,BANG The loud shots of a gun rang through the forest.  
  
" I think it's to late"  
  
"Hurry"  
  
Back at the Amazon camp about twenty men all armed with guns battled the forty Amazons who had few guns but plenty of bows and arrows, The Amazons were holding up very well but still losing. Gabrielle and three amazons crouched behind a wagon of arrows, which they were using.  
  
" Lareal...go find xena quick" Gabrielle ordered.  
  
Lareal dashed into the forest were Xena and Varia left to go retrieve them.  
  
"Did anyone see were Andrea went?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"I saw her run off that way" one Amazon said pointing to her left.  
  
"Ok" Gabrielle said and made her way through the line of fire almost getting shot herself, she moved behind a tent to look for Andrea but instead spotted the escaped Malgra running into the forest. Gabrielle decided to follow and recapture her. Gabrielle followed her into the forest fifty yards till Malgra stopped and caught her breath. Gabrielle hid behind a tree prepared to attack Malgra, But someone had gotten to it before her, it was Andrea. Andrea leaped out of a tree landing in front of Malgra. She had in her hand a long and shiny Amazon sword. She held the sword pointes out at Malgra. Andrea pulled a similar sword from the sheath on her back and tossed it to Malgra.  
  
" Let's put this to an end.a fight to the death" Andrea suggested.  
  
" Well then.get ready to die"  
  
A furious sword fight broke out between the two girls. They were equally skilled, they took turns getting hits in and knocking each other down. Gabrielle let it go on so they could get it out of their systems, but she would step in if there was a problem. Andrea managed to knock Malgra off balance and she stumbled. Andrea changed Malgra , sword held high. It clashed with Andrea's. Andrea quickly grabbed one of Malgra's hands that was on the sword and kneed her in the stomach, before Andrea could get another hit, Malgra twisted around with Andrea still holding on and both of them still gripping the swords. When Malgra completed the twist all the way around one of the swords cut through Andrea's side. It bled and she fell to the ground in pain. Malgra raised her sword preparing to kill Andrea, then Gabrielle ran to the scene blocking Malgra's sword with her sais on it's way down on Andrea.  
  
" Stop, you don't know what your doing.Andrea has committed no crime against you" Gabrielle pleaded.  
  
" Get out of my way" Malgra shouted and tried to push past Gabrielle, but Gabrielle just pushed her away from Andrea.  
  
" Do you have a death wish?" Malgra asked.  
  
" I won't let you hurt her" Gabrielle shot back.  
  
" Then you'll die with her"  
  
Malgra charged Gabrielle but she blocked everything that Malgra came at her with. Not long into the fight Xena ran through the forest towards the fight.  
  
" Gabrielle" Xena Shouted and jumped in next to her.  
  
" Take care of Andrea, I'll deal with this" Xena ordered.  
  
Gabrielle rushed to Andrea's side and knelt down beside her and lifted Andrea's head up.  
  
" How you holding up?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
" Well I'm not dead, but it hurts like Hades" Andrea grunted.  
  
" You'll be fine it only nicked your side. can you stand?"  
  
Gabrielle slowly lifted Andrea to her feet and walked her to a tree to lean on.  
  
Xena and Malgra circled each other both prepared to fight.  
  
"Make your choice Malgra" Xena ordered.  
  
" What choice?" Malgra asked calmly.  
  
" Either forgive the Amazons and realize your mistakes or.I put you out of your misery"  
  
" My fight is not with you Xena"  
  
Malgra tried to walk past Xena towards Andrea but was stopped by Xena's sword at her throat.  
  
"You got that right" Xena growled " this is your last chance" Malgra cautiously stepped back looking Xena in the eye.  
  
" Your mother, she was an Amazon right?..but wait, you hate amazons don't you? You know they are your mothers sisters..she loved them. I'm sure she loved you more but how do you think she feels every time one of her sisters is murdered. By you?" Xena asked.  
  
Malgra began to lower her sword and back away more. The hate and vengeance began to pour out of her.  
  
" You have been brainwashed Malgra .and lied to" Xena explained quietly.  
  
Gabrielle walked over to Xena's side and stared across at malgra with a comforting look.  
  
" The Amazon's aren't your enemy.were your family" Gabrielle explained.  
  
Malgra dropped her sword and collapsed to the ground in tears. Gabrielle knelled next to Malgra and softly rubbed her back. Xena let out a small smile of relief and turned to help Andrea but instead of seeing Andrea when she turned around Alti appeared. Xena jumped back in surprise.  
  
"Malgra what are you doing?.they killed your mother, you must take vengeance" Alti screamed.  
  
" No they didn't .A long dead women did" Malgra answered.  
  
" NOOO, they've lied to you. They are murderers and can't be trusted. You have to destroy them, that's why I'm here, to help you" Alti continued to yell. Xena stepped in front of Alti to defend Malgra.  
  
" Your not here to help her, you're here to make sure she stays brainwashed" Xena snarled. Alti hesitated for words knowing she had lost.  
  
" Give it up Alti.the good guys won again"  
  
"NEVER" Alti screamed.  
  
" No now" Xena said and pulled out a small bottle, she quickly opened it and sprinkled out a heavy orange powder on to Alti's ghost. Alti looked down at her feet and arms were the powder had landed in disbelief. The powder was eating away at her body and quickly spreading.  
  
" what's happening.what is this?" Alti hissed.  
  
" It's called Aciclin.it's a spirit dissinigrater" Andrea answered from behind her. Alti turned and sneered at her then turned back around to face Xena who was grinning.  
  
" It keeps unwanted and pesky spirits away" added Xena.  
  
Alti cursed Xena and the others until she completely disappeared. The four women stared in wonderment even after she was gone.  
  
" Good work Andrea" Xena acknowledged and moved to Andrea to help her, but still staying alert incase the powder had failed. Gabrielle and Malgra stood up with Gabrielle still comforting her.  
  
" Come on we got to get back to camp before they kill each other." Gabrielle said.  
  
At the Amazon Camp...  
  
As they approached the back of the camp they still heard an occasional fire of a gun. Gabrielle and Andrea joined a couple of amazons who were crouched behind a large fire pit.  
  
" Drop your weapons " Gabrielle ordered .  
  
"what? Are you crazy?" one Amazon asked.  
  
"Just do it" varia yelled helping Gabrielle out, and signaled to the rest to drop their weapons. Xena and malgra came around behind her own men.  
  
"Cease your fire" Malgra commanded. The ten men she had left turned to face her but kept an eye on the enemy.  
  
"Why.were winning?"  
  
"Fool..." Malgra spat " what have we won?.. Who can take more life's over a senseless battle?..now drop your weapons and go home"  
  
" But with these weapons we could rule the wor-" the man continued but was cut off .  
  
"DO AS I SAY"  
  
The men disappointedly dropped their weapons and begun to leave camp. The amazons (now half of what they started out with) stood up from their hiding places and congratulated one another.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
That night the injured were attended to (including Andrea.) The dead were cremated, and Malgra made a heart felt apology to the amazons, but there was one person who deserved the biggest apology, and that was Andrea. Malgra was terrified to confront her, but knew it had to be done. Malgra slowly entered the tent Xena and Andrea were in. Andrea was on the ground propped up by a pillow and her side bandaged up. Xena was by the door packing her things.  
  
"Xena.Could I talk to Andrea alone for a minute"Malgra quietly asked.  
  
Xena smiled and touched her on the shoulder then left. Malgra stayed as far away as possible felling she didn't deserve to be any closer. They were both silent for a long moment until Malgra nervously spoke.  
  
" I.I don't really know what to say" she stuttered and smiled at Andrea, but Andrea just coldly looked away.  
  
" Look I don't expect you to forgive me, and I don't want you to like me, I just want you to know I'm sorry" Malgra pleaded.  
  
There was no response from Andrea so Malgra closed her eyes and sighed and slowly turned to leave.  
  
" Malgra wait" Andrea chocked. Malgra turned back to face Andrea again.  
  
" I know your sorry, and I know you've changed. it will just take time for me to forgive you." Andrea explained.  
  
" Thank you, it means a lot" Malgra said with a smile. Andrea smiled back. Before either could cry Andrea broke the silence.  
  
" Do you think you could hand me that pain killer over there?" Andrea asked jokingly.  
  
Malgra laughed and brought it over to her and looked at the wound in her side.  
  
" Sorry about that" Malgra apologized.  
  
" Quite alright . it was a fight worthy of a wound"  
  
The next morning..  
  
" Are you sure you can't stay longer?" Varia asked while clasping arms with Xena then Gabrielle.  
  
" Love to but we were on our way to see a friend" Xena replied.  
  
Xena and Gabrielle walked over to Andrea and Malgra to bid them farwell.  
  
" will you be going back to your tome?" Gabrielle asked them.  
  
" No it was kind of a one way trip" Andrea explained.  
  
" Well Alti could get us back but I don't think she could anymore..besides I think this tribe has less hatred towards me" Malgra added.  
  
" You'll both make wonderful additions to the tribe" Gabrielle Complemented.  
  
They all smiled and wave goodbye. Xena and Gabrielle headed down the path they came from.  
  
" We should be at Virgil's in the morning" Xena stated.  
  
" Ha, we should bring him a gift or something, you know since we told him we'd be there like three days ago" Gabrielle replied.  
  
" Nah, he'll understand"  
  
The two were silent for a few moments; until Gabrielle turned to Xena to finish they're "guess who" game.  
  
" are you tall or short?"  
  
" umm tall"  
  
Gabrielle thought for a moment with confusion.  
  
" ugh.I give up who is it" Gabrielle asked in frustration.  
  
Xena stopped and turned to Gabrielle.  
  
" Sarah" Xena smiled.  
  
" Sarah . Xena my niece?"  
  
" yeh,. she kicked me in the jaw. Not to mention she called me a dog" 


End file.
